


Crazy Love

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [88]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sara and Ava’s lives after they retire.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Sara Lance
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 16





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow   
Title: Crazy Love   
Characters: Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance   
Pairing: Avalance   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Femslash.   
Summary: Sara and Ava’s lives after they retire.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Phil Klemmer own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

Words: 194 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Attraction

PUtP #88: Crazy Love

There was something about the times when they were together. The crazy love that they had was unique and it was the best thing in both of their lives.

If Ava was honest, things had started out with Sara because of her attraction to the other blonde. Then, they spent more time together and got to know each other.

The more they got to know each other, the more she liked and wanted to be around Sara. Now, they were together and had been for a few years.

Sara had retired from the Legends. They lived in Star City and she helped Dinah and the other cops keep the city safe. Sara was a paid consultant who helped the police take down criminals.

Ava had gotten her business degree and owned a museum. It showcased the outfits, weapons, and vehicles of Star City’s vigilantes.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was them. Ava looked up when Sara got home. She’d been doing paperwork for the museum and smiled at her girlfriend.

A few moments later she leaned into Sara, when the other woman wrapped her arms around her.

“Love you,” Sara said and they kissed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
